


His Slytherin Lady

by 51UTz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, tvd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51UTz/pseuds/51UTz
Summary: Jane Berkshire's life is complex.She has an abusive father and an absent mother.She returns to Hogwarts after her parents keep her at home.-⚠️Mature themed read at your own comfort⚠️
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Jane Berkshire, Draco Malfoy/Jane Berkshire, Pansy Parkinson/ Jane Berkshire
Kudos: 3





	1. A.N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🪞

* * *

A.N

Disclaimers- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K Rowling, I will add some additional characters.  
  
This story will also contain, mature-themed chapters: e.g. self-harm, abuse, depression, rape. As well as smut.  
  
I want to warn you to not read if you are sensitive and will also put notices at the start of each chapter beforehand.  
  
This won't be an X reader so I will be giving the protagonist a name.  
  
Also, I will be recasting some of the original HP characters  
  
  
May I introduce the characters:  
  
  
  
  
  
Jane Elizabeth Berkshire played by non-other than Nina Dobrev

  
  
Daphne Greengrass played by Lili Reinhart, not the original actor  
  
  
  
  
Pansy Parkinson play by Scarlett Byrne

  
  
  
  
Theodore Nott Played by Lorenzo zurzolo,

  
  
  
  
  
Lorenzo nott as young Cody Christian.  
  
  
  
Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy. ✨  
  
  
  
Oliver and James Phelps as George and Fred Weasley.  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger- Emma Watson, Harry Potter- Daniel Radcliffe.  
Ronald Weasley- Rupert Grint.  
  
  
  
  
Luna Lovegood- Evanna Lynch.

  
  
Adrian Pucey played by Scot Fearn.

There are other characters but you would have to know what they look like from the movies or books.  
  
  
Please enjoy and share my story.  
  
  
\-   
  



	2. O n e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Jane’s life

⚠️May include, matured themed read at your own comfort⚠️  
  
1  
  
Jane Berkshire-  
  
My life was shit, many people resented me, thought of me as a spoiled rich brat. My father hated me the most, without a valid reason.  
  
He would mentally abuse me telling me, I would get nowhere in life, well I can't say he got anywhere, my father ruined mine and my mother's life by joint forces with Voldemort.  
  
There were two people my father feared in this world my mother and Voldemort. I can't say my mother was the best, yet I am very grateful for her, it was nice having at least one parent on my side.  
  
After an attack my mother took me out of Hogwarts in my second year, she had been homeschooling me for the past three years.  
  
I did keep in contact with many of my friends, when my father was not home I would sneak in Daphne and Pansy, they understood me.  
  
My father was starting to get violent, he staring slapping me, he also grew the action to burn me with his cigars, I would not talk back to him, I would listen.  
  
All I ever wanted was to be dead. I and my friends were sitting in my room, gossiping about the latest news, "Jane where are you?" My father shouted as he walked into my room.  
  
My heart dropped I was terrified, "what is going on in here?" He beamed, I gestured my friends to leave and they did.  
  
"Father it was just Daphne and Pansy no one else," I whimpered.  
  
Someone must have told my mother because she coming storming into my room, my father turned and looked at her, " Who allowed this girl to have her so-called friends over at my home?" He beckoned at my mother.  
  
My mother also like my father had very high anger issues, she stormed up to his face," and who do you think your talking to like that William Berkshire?" she screamed at him.  
  
They bickered, and drastically, changed the topic to death eaters. My father stormed out of the house. I hated my life and I hated my father.  
  
"Jane do not bring your friends around anymore," my mother stated, I frowned. "This is because I have taken into consideration that you should attend Hogwarts again seeing as there are not attacks," my mother smiled.  
  
She walked closer towards me, "it would be better than dealing with your father every day," she added whispering in my ear.  
  
I felt the heat of the summers day, I went out for a walk it was late August, school would start soon.  
  
As I was walking down the street I noticed a familiar face. the dark-haired boy walked passed me, I turned around, "Theodore is that you?" I asked.  
  
He turned around confused to someone calling his name, he glanced at me for a few seconds. "Jane Berkshire, when was the last time I saw you?" He retorted.  
  
He started walking towards me, "I- uh," I stuttered. I had not spoken to actual people apart from Daphne and Pansy,  
"Probably from second year," I muttered.  
  
He raised his head gradually and gave a short nod. "I'll be off now," I whispered and walked off. "So I'll see you around?" He probed.  
  
I turned and smiled at him and continued making my way home.  
  
"Ah, Jane come sit, dinners going to get cold." My mother flustered. I sat and looked around. "Where's father," I asked my mother. She looked at me whilst placing some soup on her plate.  
  
"He's out," she answered, I sighed I knew what 'out' was code for, he was with the Dark Lord.  
  
"Tomorrow you will go collected the items, you need for school." My mother informed. I went to my room I wasn't exactly excited to go to school but to be away from my father pleased me.  
  
I sent an owl to Daphne for us to meet. When I awoke I found a letter in my bed.  
  
"See you soon Jane,"  
Daphne.  
  
I took a shower and the cute in my skins burned, I like the pain I caused myself I knew I deserved it. I changed into baggy clothes.  
  
I rarely went anywhere apart from down the street. My parents wouldn't allow me to. I finally arrived down Diagon ally, there was a lot of noise, it was unfamiliar to me the past three years I had been locked up in my house.  
  
It was hard to control my breathing, "Jane, Jan over here," I looked up to see Daphne calling my name out, with Pansy beside her.  
  
They walked up to me and I slowly went to them. "I can't believe your parents are letting you do this," they excitedly said in unison. I smiled at them, "actually it was mt mothers idea," I whispered.  
  
I looked at the parchment my mother handed me to see what I would need, Daphne and Pansy had an identical piece we went to each shop, we needed a break. We took a seat on a bench and saw all the new students that would attend Hogwarts.  
  
"So Jane are you going to try out for the quidditch team this year?" Pansy questioned. I loved quidditch but hadn't played in a year. "Umm maybe.." I stuttered.  
  
Daphne jerked to look at, "you do know June that the Slytherin team hasn't won a single match after you left," she took a deep breathe, "you're going to try out for the team, June you really need your motivation back," Daphne stated.  
  
All I did was smile, "So where your sister Astoria?" I asked trying to change the subject, Daphne told us about how her parents are going to France and Astoria going with them, she would attend some all-girls witch school in France, " I think its called Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," Daphne added.  
  
We had finished buying everything on the list, Pansy grabbed my arm and took me down North of Diagon alley, "Where are you going, Pansy? Homes that way," she dragged me down and stood in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies, the best store to buy anything quidditch related.  
  
"It's late we should come another time," I suggested. Walking back in the direction we came from, "Please Jane, for us," Pansy insisted. I gave in and went to buy a quidditch uniform.  
  
I didn't want to home and see my father, I sent a letter to my mother asking if I could stay with Pansy and Daphne for one night and to my surprise, she agreed.  
  
It concerned me more than pleased me that my mother was allowing me to stay with my friends, "This is going to be a night we will remember," Pansy shouted. Daphne had the house to herself, "We should have a party it's not every day Jane's parents let her do what she wants.  
  
Pansy agreed, I didnt want a party I just wanted to have one night with my friends, "actually guys can we just o like a girls night just the three of us," I asked. they looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"whatever you want Jane," they said, we changed into some of Daphne's clothes and sat around in her room on the floor. Pansy pulled out something from her bag, Daphne left the room and came back with three bottles of fire whiskey in her hand.  
  
I immediately grabbed it from her, one hand a bottle and in the other a joint of weed. We must have passed out because when we awoke it was around 9, a.m.  
  
Daphne handed me a vile, "its a charm, just in cause your parent suspects something," she said as I swallowed it down.  
  
Pansy was going to stay with Daphne, "so ill see you guys on the train?" I queried, they hugged me and nodded.  
  
I didnt want to go home, my mother wasn't home, I didnt even need to look to see if my father was I could feel the bad energy in the air, "Where have you been girl?"


End file.
